


meetings.

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study?, idk i just wanted to write some goro, love my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He came to really like their meetings.





	meetings.

  He came to really like their meetings.

  The attic was stuffy, dusty, and all around an uncomfortable place to meet up, but it held an air of nostalgia—of warmth—that he had come to welcome and grown accustomed to.

  It also helped that it was always lively; every member interacted so naturally with one another, you'd think they've been friends since childhood. Sometimes that familiarity was even extended to him, and when it was, he swore he experienced something akin to the enigmatic emotion of pure happiness.

  So, at that time... when he pulled the trigger, he began to think, was it worth it to lose it all?

  And now that he was at the very end of a barrel all too familiar to him, he continued to ponder, was this is punishment for realizing it too late?

  Yes, he confirmed to himself, amidst the bangs and cries of his name from the other side of the wall, it was.

  It was cowardly, he admits, but any sliver left of his pride and justice wouldn't allow him to be saved. Not by them, especially; they, who have extended their light—their hope, their strength, their friendship—unto him, who constantly shied away.

  So, when he pulled that same trigger, this time straight at his mirror self, he realized.

  He came to really miss their meetings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there are prob some mistakes but i cant be bothered to fix em rn lmao......... praying i did goro right bc i love him and i love writing him


End file.
